justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang
|artist = , & |year = 2014 |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 5 each |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Yellow |alt = Just Dance VIP ( & Jessie J) |nowc = Balance |pictos = 134 |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Aurelié Sériné (P3) Laure Dary (P4) |kcal = 23 |dura = 3:24}} "Bang Bang" by , & is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four young women. 'P1' P1 has brown curly hair at chest length. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless crop top with a purple fringe outline, bright lavender shorts, pink thigh high socks, and purple knee high stiletto boots. She's also seen wearing a big red and yellow necklace. She resembles . 'P2' P2 has short red hair, which is longer on the right side of her face. She wears a light-red strapless bra with a purple bow tie and gold chest straps attached to her pants, dark red patent pants, and red peep toe stiletto ankle boots with cutouts on the back of the heel. She's also seen wearing a pink and gold gem necklace. 'P3' P3 has short purple hair in a bob. She's wearing a purple and pink sleeveless top with gold belts, a brown skirt, knee high socks where one is pink and the other is red, and brown peep toe stilettos with gold triangles. She resembles . 'P4' P4 has long maroon hair in a ponytail. She wears a red sleeveless shirt that exposes the midriff, red and gold drum-like shorts, purple fishnet tights, and purple stiletto ankle booties. She resembles . Balance coach 1.png|P1 Balance coach 2.png|P2 Balance coach 3.png|P3 Balance coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is shown to be a light up stage (akin to ''Ain't No Other Man''), shaped like a roulette wheel. The floor is mostly red and contains a black circle in the middle, which has a yellow sun pattern. The red part of the floor has shining lights on it. The walls has lines of circular lights and a lighting up "Bang Bang". At some parts of the song, four Ace playing cards with each of the four shapes appear and zoom in behind each dancer. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: Shake your arms and lift your left leg. This occurs when the chorus starts. Gold Move 5: Pose accordingly: P1, raise your arms over your head; P2, put your hands behind your head; P3, put your right hand behind your head; P4, raise your right arm. These are the final moves of the routine. Balance gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 Balance gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Balance gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 in-game Balance gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups Bang Bang appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Dance Quest Bang Bang appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Cupcake Trivia *''Bang Bang'' is the fourth song by Jessie J in the series. **This is the third song by Ariana Grande in the main series''.'' **This is the fifth song by Nicki Minaj in the main series. *''Booty'', the whole line back-back seat of my car, kitten (replaced with kidding) and on wood are all censored. **The second line refers to sex in the car, the third line refers to a female's private genitals and the fourth line refers to a man's genitals. **''Kitten'' is replaced with kidding in the lyrics but still can be obviously heard. **''On'' from on wood and Back-back seat of my car can both still be briefly heard. ***This line uses the three ellipses for the censorship, and has the highest number of dots in a line in the whole series, with a total of eighteen. *This is the first and only song where Nicki Minaj doesn't say a swear word. *This is the fourth time a full line is censored. The first is in American Boy, the second is in Party Rock Anthem, and the third is in The Way. *This song ties Ariana Grande with Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, and Pitbull for the most appearances in a single game. Grande has 3 songs in , Perry and Pitbull each have 3 songs in , and Minaj has 3 songs in . *This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter along with Black Widow.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/503709536717258752 *This song is the latest-released song to be featured on Just Dance 2015. It was released on 29 July 2014 which is later than any of the songs in the same game. *This is the only Jessie J song that is a dance crew, along with being the only to not be a solo routine. *During Nicki's rap, Myx Moscato is misspelled as mix Moscato and it's frizz in a bottle is misinterpreted as it's friends in a bottle. Also, hourglass appears as hour glass ''in the beginning of the song. *In the game, P2's hair color is red but her avatar has orange hair. *Jessie J and Tyler Oakley count as one dancer on the World Dance Floor when seen as a Just Dance VIP. Tyler plays as P2 and Jessie J plays as P3, although both of them are counted to be playing as P4. Their avatar is that of P1 for ''Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In. **However, on Wii, the video for Tyler and Jessie is not played (like all other VIPs on the World Dance Floor). *There is a glitch where whenever P1 and P4 on some moves lower to the ground their eyes turn black, but they return white when they stand up (this happens on all consoles). *In Rabiosa’s Mashup, the Beta version is used (their eyes are visible). *Along with some other routines, when this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. * When the coaches perform this move, the remote control versions of the routine track the player's moves as if they were doing this one. * Bang Bang has the most watched preview on justdancegame’s official YouTube channel. As of September 15, 2017 the video has 2,797,217 views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL_owaBop3g Gallery Game Files balance.jpg|''Bang Bang'' Balance cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover Balance cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Balance p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200218.png|P2's Golden Avatar 300218.png|P2's Diamond Avatar 200200.png|Beta Golden Avatar 300200.png|Beta Diamond Avatar Balance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Promotional Images 3DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|Dancer 3 1DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|Dancer 1 2DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|Dancer 2 4DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|Dancer 4 Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements#Bang Bang BangBangPlaceHolder1.png|Beta placeholder 1 BangBangPlaceHolder2.png|Beta placeholder 2 Others Balance thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Balance thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Balance announcement.jpg|Announcement Balance gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay 10660661 670590023009515 190867502 n.jpg Videos Official Music Video Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Teasers Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bang Bang - Just Dance 2015 Bang Bang (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Bang Bang - Just Dance Now Bang Bang - Just Dance 2016 Bang Bang - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation de:Bang Bangtl:Bang Bang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Baron Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Laure Dary